Christmas Poems
by Forbidden Fairytale
Summary: Just poems about Christmastown...


**3. CHRISTMAS COLLECTION:**

**"SNOWFLAKE'S SONG"**

What I'm about to tell you breaks my heart; 10

I'm the one who let it all fall apart. 10

Please be patient - this is hard for me; 9

I'll explain everything eventually. 10

I know this might sound kind of strange, 8

But over time, Christmas has changed! 8

Dreams and wishes can come true, if only you believe, 13

But what can stop the type of faith we have all received? 13

I've got so much to say, 6

But I doubt he'll see it my way! 8

Well, someone tried to end it, 7

Who never even cared a bit! 8

If you're out of luck and the flowers freeze over, 12

You've just got to find a four-leaf clover. 10

Fight bravely in battle and you may win the war; 12

I just can't stand it anymore! 7

I wish you would teach him a lesson; 9

Greed kept us guessing. 5

Now class is back in session; 6

He'd best start confessing 6

I can't stand the way he does it, though he knows it's not right, 14

But he just goes right on, 6

Like he's done nothing wrong, 6

And we're too scared to stand and fight! 8

I want to see your face; 6

This world's such a cold place. 6

I wish I could do something, 7

But I only know one thing. 7

All of my hopes and dreams have died; 8

All my tears have been cried. 6

It's just so hard to survive, 7

And keep faith alive. 5

It's better to give than receive; 8

But he stole the hope and happiness 9

That we have given ever since 8

Santa came and taught us to believe. 9

This emotion's getting stronger, 8

And I won't wait any longer! 8

I'm not getting any younger, 8

With all this pressure I'm under! 8

At times like these, I hit my knees, 8

With nothing left but these memories. 9

Praying for a miracle, begging, please… 10

Can dreams become reality? Could a wish come true just for me? 16

Could he really be the right one for me? 10

Or was it just a foolish child's fantasy? 12

I've given all I've got, so take your best shot. 11

Still, something isn't right! Will it ever be? 11

** "NAUGHTY OR NICE?"**

It's plain to see 4

That you love me. 4

I can feel the warm glow 6

Some people never know. 6

On this Christmas Eve, 5

Wishing upon a star, 6

I'm trying to believe; 6

Heaven feels so far. 5

The lights are lovely; 5

The tree is tremendous. 6

The presents are pretty; 6

The snow is stupendous. 6

Most of all, what I want to do 8

Is be with you. 4

That's the reason for the season; 8

I know it's true. 4

It's my favorite time of year; 7

I'm so happy that you're here! 7

So meet me by the mistletoe; 8

I'm never gonna let you go! 8

Trick or treat? You're so sweet! 6

You could make my life complete! 7

Sugar - spice? Nasty or nice? 7

Deep blue eyes as cold as ice! 7

** "WINTER WONDERLAND"**

Listen to lovers laugh as tears fall down; 10

Make a wish and come to Christmas Town. 9

Snowflakes softly spiral down as the sunlight sings, 12

Drifting down with wonder, alighting on angels' wings. 13

I will always remember how we fell in the snow 13

That cold, dark night in December so very long ago. 14

A present from me to you is hidden on the tree; 13

I put it there to show you just how much you mean to me. 14

We stayed up all night long - sat by the fireside; 12

We looked in each other's eyes as the embers died. 12

Now I'm getting closer to you than I ever thought I might; 15

You're a candle in my window on a cold, dark winter's night. 15  
Looking at the lights far below, 8

Don't you just love the way they glow? 10

Standing in the snow - letting the breeze blow, 10

I know that you won't let me go. 8

** "CANDY CANE"**

A heart is not too hard to break; 8

Everyone's special - just like a snowflake. 10

Looks like you're the only gift 7

That can bring my heart and soul a lift. 9

Not the brightest diamonds or the reddest rose, 11  
Could ever compare to you holding me close. 11  
Maybe you can make my wish come true, 8

Cuz all I want this year is you. 8

You turn to me - give me a glare; 8

Break my will with an ice-cold stare. 8

It just isn't the same without you there; 10

The heart is fragile - handle it with care. 10  
Christmas only comes once a year; 8

Time to be with ones we hold dear. 8

Hold me close in your arms once more; 8

We're in love! What are you waiting for? 8


End file.
